


Collection de drabbles

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Training Camp
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regroupement de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire sur Eyeshield 21 qui ne mérite pas d'avoir sa propre entrée. Ca tourne toujours autour de Takami et Sakuraba, et c'est principalement du fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Résolutions du Nouvel An

\- Des résolutions ?  
\- Hmm, c'est une coutume en occident...  
\- Alors vous avez pris quoi comme résolutions ?  
\- De ne pas négliger mon entraînement physique maintenant que les troisième année arrêtent le club, de travailler pour l'entrée à la fac et d'aider ma mère à sortir les poubelles. Rien d'extraordinaire.   
\- ... c'est rigolo, comme coutume.  
\- Hmm.  
\- Vous croyez que je peux en prendre aussi ?  
\- Bien sûr. Mais il faudra faire en sorte de les respecter.  
\- ...hmm...  
\- Alors ?  
\- ...... je vais devenir plus fort. Je passerai sous la barre des 4,5 secondes pour le Christmas Bowl, l'an prochain.  
\- Oh, tu as de l'ambition.  
\- Et je soulèverai 100 kilos !  
\- ... beaucoup d'ambition.  
\- Et je travaillerai plus les cours. J'aurai des meilleures notes que Shin.  
\- Tu sais, les résolutions, ce ne sont pas des souhaits, hein. Demande des choses réalistes.  
\- Takami-san, euuuh. Vous dites que c'est impossible ???  
\- Non, mais je doute que tu arriveras à tout ça à la fois. Prends des résolutions plus... simples à tenir, plutôt, non ?  
\- ...... Bon, alors je me plaindrai moins. J'arriverai à résoudre mes problèmes tout seul.  
\- Ca me plaît déjà plus.  
\- Et puis j'aurai le courage d'avouer mon amour à la personne que j'aime !  
\- ......... c'est nouveau, ça.  
\- Non...... quelques mois.  
\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.  
\- ... non.  
\- Je te souhaite bien du courage pour y arriver, alors.  
\- Merci !  
\- ...  
\- ... au fait, on a toute l'année pour y arriver ?  
\- Hmm.  
\- Mais c'est grave si on le fait tout de suite ?  
\- Je ne pense pas.  
\- Takami-san...  
\- ... hmm ?  
\- ...... je vous aime.  
\- ... Sakuraba.  
\- ......... oui ?  
\- On est encore le 31 décembre. C'est à partir de demain qu'il faut tenir ses résolutions.  
\- Mais vous avez dit que tout de suite c'était bon...  
\- Je pensais "tout de suite" comme "bientôt".  
\- ...  
\- ... Sakuraba ?  
\- Alors je dois recommencer demain ?  
\- ...... ça va être très dur pour moi de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.  
\- ...  
\- ......  
\- Takami-san ! Il va être minuit !  
\- ... ah oui, tiens.  
\- Eh eh, je tiendrai ma résolution à nouveau dans quelques instants et tout sera parfait.  
\- Au fait, Sakuraba, il y a une autre coutume occidentale au Nouvel An...  
\- ... ah, quoi ?  
\- En fait, à minuit pile, on embrasse la personne la plus proche de soi.  
\- Comme dans les films américains ?  
\- ... comme dans les films américains.  
\- Takami-san, je pense que comme résolution du Nouvel An, vous pourriez prendre quelque chose comme "fêter le Nouvel An à l'occidentale"...  
\- ... je pense aussi.  
\- Et puis après je tiendrai ma résolution à moi.  
\- Hmm.  
\- Et après hmm... après ?  
\- Après on verra, on aura une nouvelle année devant nous.  
\- Ah oui. Où moi je serai fort et où vous sortirez les poubelles.  
\- Ne te moque pas de mes résolutions.  
\- Mais je me moque pas, je...  
\- ...  
\- ... Takami-san !!!!  
\- Il est minuit, je tenais ma résolution du Nouvel An à l'occidentale.  
\- ... Takami-san...  
\- Hmm ?  
\- ...... je vous aime.  
\- Je sais.  
  



	2. Marquage

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
  
Takami se retourna au cri venant de la salle de bains et vit débouler un Sakuraba pas très habillé dans la chambre.  
  
\- Takami-san !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Non mais vous avez vu ça ????  
  
Sakuraba pointait une marque rouge dans son cou qui, même sans lunettes, pouvait être reconnue comme un suçon très bien réalisé.  
  
\- Non, quoi ?  
  
Le lycéen s'approcha, l'air furieux, et désigna une nouvelle fois la marque.  
  
\- Ce que vous avez fait hier soir !  
\- ... attends, je mets mes lunettes.  
  
Takami tendit la main jusqu'à la table de nuit, le plus innocemment du monde.  
  
\- C'est énôôôrme ! Je vais me faire tuer ! Je vous avais pourtant dit de pas recommencer...  
  
Takami fit mine d'observer la tâche, puis rendit son verdict.  
  
\- Ca se voit à peine.  
\- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! La dernière fois que vous avez fait ça, Miracle-san a failli me tuer ! Vous vous rendez pas compte !!  
\- Oh, bah, ça se verra pas derrière un col de chemise ou derrière le col de notre uniforme...  
\- Parce que vous croyez que je vais poser en uniforme scolaire à ma séance photo de ce soir ?  
  
Sakuraba attrapa un oreiller qui traînait à côté de Takami et tapa son aîné avec, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose.  
Le plus grand des deux lycéens se contenta d'attraper les bras de son petit ami pour le faire tomber à côté de lui sur le lit.  
  
\- Oh, ben pourquoi pas ? Les photos de toi en uniforme scolaire sont parmi celles qui se revendent le mieux au noir sur internet.  
  
Sakuraba resta interloqué une seconde, et Takami en profita pour enchaîner.  
  
\- ... enfin moins bien que celles où tu dors à moitié nu, mais ça reste assez lucratif.  
  
Sakuraba releva un sourcil, puis finit par éclater de rire.  
  
\- Vous avez failli m'avoir pendant une minute.  
\- Oh, comment tu as su que je plaisantais ?  
\- Vous iriez pas revendre des photos de moi dormant à moitié nu, c'est votre propriété ex-clu-si-ve.  
\- Hmmmmm, pas faux.  
  
Takami glissa ses bras autour du corps de Sakuraba et attira le jeune homme à lui.  
  
\- N'empêche que vous pourriez au moins compatir à ma future déchéance qui, soit dit en passant, est totalement de votre faute.  
  
Takami glissa un baiser dans le cou de Sakuraba, symétrique à la marque qui l'ornait déjà.  
  
\- Moi je dirais que c'est plutôt de la tienne.  
\- Ah ?  
\- C'est que tu es irrésistible.  
  
Tout en rougissant, Sakuraba fit une petite moue et s'écarta de Takami, restant tout de même avec lui sur le lit.  
  
\- Non, mais je suis sérieux, Takami-san.  
\- ...  
\- Je ne suis pas censé aller à des séances photo avec ça. Même, si n'importe qui le découvrait, je me ferais tuer. Alors évitez de recommencer s'il vous plaît.  
\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Tu as bien le droit d'avoir une vie privée...  
\- Ben euh... pas vraiment...  
  
Takami attira à nouveau Sakuraba à lui et glissa un baiser dans son cou.  
  
\- Takami-san, euuuuh ! Ne recommencez pas !  
\- ... ou sinon ?  
  
Sakuraba s'écarta une nouvelle fois et prit l'air le plus sérieux qu'il put.  
  
\- Sinon, je vais devoir vous punir.  
\- ... oh ? Un blâme ?  
\- Oui, voilà, un blâme. Une sanction terrible dont la seule idée vous convaincra d'arrêter de jouer avec ma vie en me tripotant pas comme il faut.  
  
Takami attrapa son petit ami et le fit s'allonger sur le lit à ses côtés avant de passer par-dessus lui.  
  
\- Je ne te tripote pas comme il faut ?  
\- Voui, vous laissez des marques.  
\- C'est pour qu'on sache que tu es à moi.  
\- Mais moi je sais que je suis à vous, alors c'est pas forcément nécessaire, quoi...  
  
Sakuraba fit une petite moue malheureuse avant de pousser un soupir et de se laisser couvrir de baisers par Takami.  
  


* * *

\- Takami-saaaaaaaaaan................................  
  
Takami se dirigea rapidement vers son petit ami qui venait de passer la porte d'entrée du studio qu'il louait depuis qu'il était mannequin.  
  
\- Ca ne va pas ?  
\- Noooon...  
  
Sakuraba enleva ses chaussures et s'effondra dans les bras de son petit ami.  
  
\- Je me suis fait enguirlander pour le suçon ! Même avec beaucoup de maquillage c'était pas cachable et on n'a pu faire qu'une partie des photos.  
\- ...  
\- Et à cause de ça je vais devoir louper l'entraînement après-demain pour les refaire ! Shôgun va aussi me crier dessus...  
\- ...... pardon.  
  
Sakuraba serra son petit ami dans ses bras et émit un reniflement bruyant.  
  
\- Je le savaaaiiiis...  
  
Takami glissa un baiser dans les cheveux de son petit ami.  
  
\- Excuse-moi.  
\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas le faire...  
  
Mine de rien et même s'il s'était légèrement moqué de Sakuraba à ce propos le matin-même, Takami culpabilisait d'être responsable de tout ça.  
  
\- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour que tu me pardonnes.  
\- ......  
\- C'est ce qu'on avait dit, non ? Je suis prêt à souffrir toutes les punitions que tu voudras m'infliger.  
\- .........  
  
Takami commença à s'inquiéter du manque de réponse de son petit ami.  
  
\- Sakuraba ?  
\- ... ne recommencez pas s'il vous plaît.  
  
Takami s'écarta légèrement de Sakuraba, regardant ce dernier dans les yeux.  
Il faisait son petit regard de chien battu auquel Takami savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.  
  
\- Promis.  
  
Sakuraba s'accrocha au cou de son petit ami et ne bougea plus.  
  
\- ... ce sera tout ?  
\- ... Takami-san.  
\- Oui ?  
\- ... vous faites déjà tout ce que je vous demande, ce serait pas un blâme de vous demander de m'obéir.  
  
Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Sakuraba et Takami poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Le lycéen n'était pas fâché et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, apparemment.  
  
\- ... ah bon, je fais tout ce que tu demandes ?  
\- Hmm.  
  
Takami passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, le chatouillant légèrement au passage.  
Le rire de Sakuraba redoubla mais le garçon resta attaché à Takami.  
  
\- N'empêche, je n'y crois pas.  
\- Comme vous voulez.  
  
Sakuraba glissa un baiser dans le cou de son petit ami pour ponctuer sa phrase, puis s'écarta légèrement.  
  
\- ...... Takami-san...  
  
Sakuraba releva son visage vers celui de Takami et ce dernier sentit son souffle se couper.  
Déjà du temps où il s'était contenté d'aimer Sakuraba de loin, cette expression l'avait fait rêver. Elle lui semblait comme une invitation à le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le protéger.  
Et maintenant... maintenant voir Sakuraba avec cette même expression, et prononcer son nom de manière hésitante...  
Il était prêt à se damner pour ce visage. Pour l'entendre à nouveau dire son nom.  
  
\- ...... embrassez-moi.  
  
Sakuraba n'eut pas besoin de se répéter.  
Takami se pencha en avant pour goûter aux lèvres de son petit ami, serrant le jeune homme un peu plus dans ses bras.  
Après seulement quelques instants qui lui parurent bien trop courts, Sakuraba s'écarta, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
\- Vous voyez, vous faites tout ce que je vous dis !  
  



	3. Côte à côte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note : Pour fanwork100 sous le thème 56 : choc.  
> Se passe pendant le match Deimon/Ôjô.

\- Sakuraba ?  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna vers son sempai.  
  
\- ... tu as quelque chose aux dents ?  
\- J'ai perdu un bout d'une incisive.  
  
Takami se rapprocha, l'air inquiet.  
  
\- ... quand ?  
\- Un peu après le début de la seconde mi-temps.  
\- ... ça va ?  
\- Euh, oui... enfin je le sens pas vraiment... juste quand ma langue passe là, ça fait bizarre.  
  
Sakuraba fit un grand sourire, qui, édenté, était légèrement ridicule et n'était pas sans rappeler Torakichi.  
  
\- Je pensais que depuis ton dernier séjour à l'hôpital tu aurais été plus prudent... enfin, au moins que tu penserais à mettre ton casque correctement.  
\- Mais je l'ai mis correctement ! C'était juste un sacré choc et l'attache a laché...  
  
Wakana passa en hâte proposer des boissons. Sakuraba en accepta une.  
  
\- ... tu tiens le coup ?  
\- Hmm. Par contre je sens que je n'aurais plus de jambes demain. Ou alors les crampes du siècle !  
  
Takami fit une petite moue.  
  
\- ... c'est gentil de vous en soucier, en tout cas.  
\- Normal.  
\- ... vous le faites parce que je suis votre receveur et que vous devez connaître ma condition physique pour la fin du match ou juste parce que je suis votre petit ami ?  
\- Les deux. Plus le deuxième, je crois.  
  
Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de Sakuraba alors que ses joues se colorèrent d'un léger rose.  
Quelques membres des Devil Bats arrivaient déjà sur le terrain pour le troisième quart-temps.  
  
\- Je déteste aller chez le dentiste.  
\- ...... il vaudrait mieux quand même.  
\- Je m'en doute. Et puis vous garderez sûrement pas un petit ami avec un trou de cette taille dans ses dents de devant.  
\- Comme si ça ne tenait qu'à ça.  
\- ... je me demande quelle tête j'ai avec un bout de dent en moins.  
\- C'est légèrement choquant quand on te connaît, mais aujourd'hui tu émets une telle aura de détermination que personne ne regarde tes dents.  
\- ... c'est vrai ??  
\- Hmm.  
  
La pluie qui s'était calmée quelques minutes se remit à tomber à grosses gouttes et Takami prit son casque qui reposait sur un banc.  
  
\- C'est la dernière ligne droite.  
\- ... hmm.  
\- Quel que soit le résultat, je veux te dire que tu auras atteint ton meilleur niveau aujourd'hui.  
\- Ca fait perdant, comme déclaration.  
\- Je disais ça pour te faire plaisir.  
\- ... donc pas parce que vous le pensez.  
  
Takami leva les yeux au ciel mais en gardant un sourire aux lèvres.  
Il prit son casque et l'enfila sur le crâne de Sakuraba.  
  
\- Si je le pense. Et maintenant tache de le garder sur la tête.  
\- ... Takami-san ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- ...... merci.  
  
Takami enfila le casque que lui tendait son petit ami. Il s'en trouverait un autre pendant la prochaine phase défensive.  
  
\- Ne sois pas bête.  
\- Mais c'est ma spécialité...  
  
Les équipes se mirent définitivement en marche vers le terrain, et les poings de Takami et Sakuraba se rencontrèrent en l'air.  
  
\- Oh non, ta spécialité, c'est quelque chose de trop embarrassant pour être cité avec Hiruma à moins de deux kilomètres.  
\- Takami-san !!!!  
  
Takami partit le premier sur le terrain, très vite rejoint par toute son équipe pour ce début de phase offensive.  
  
\- Huddle !  
  
La ligne de Deimon se mit plus ou moins en place alors que Takami jetait un oeil sur Hiruma. Celui-ci le fixait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
\- On va leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire !


	4. Poursuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se situe dans le tome 11, durant le camp d'entraînement d'Ôjô au Mont Fuji.

J'ai sincèrement cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée.  
Mais j'étais incapable de m'empêcher de lui courir après.  
Auriez-vous pu à ma place ?  
  
Il arrêtait d'être une idole.  
Sa détermination ces derniers temps m'avait déjà enchanté, et je voyais ses capacités atteindre celles de l'élite. Mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il irait jusque-là. Je n'avais pas osé le souhaiter.  
Après tout, c'était sa vie, et c'était sûrement bête de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité pour une simple activité extra-scolaire.  
Mais... Sakuraba Haruto était fait pour jouer au football américain, pour être un receveur... pas un mannequin. Même s'il avait le physique de la profession.  
…… et il arrêtait.  
  
Cette phrase, je ne l'avais vue venir de nulle part.  
La veille encore, nous étions en froid. Je n'osais plus lui parler après m'être conduit comme celui qui savait tout, comme celui qui pouvait choisir la destinée de Sakuraba. Je n'avais été qu'égoïste dans le coup de poing que je lui avais donné.  
J'avais bien vu qu'il avait été aussi interloqué par le geste que le reste de l'assistance, mais son regard n'avait plus regardé le mien, même pour chercher une explication.  
Je le pensais fâché.  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il renonçait à son métier, comment sa frustration de ne pas progresser avait pu le mener à cette décision.  
Mais pourquoi venait-il me le dire à moi ? Pourquoi pas à Shôgun, à Shin, à toute l'équipe réunie ?  
  
C'était à cause de cette question que je lui courais après, pour cette simple question que je sentais ma jambe lâcher sous mon pas quasiment à chaque fois que je m'appuyais sur mon pied droit.  
Nous avions déjà bien devancé le groupe quand arriva la première rangée d'escaliers.  
Si on pouvait appeler ça des escaliers.  
Certaines marches faisaient plus d'un mètre de haut, et la montée s'apparentait plus à de l'escalade.  
Ce qui ne me gênait pas vraiment, mais Sakuraba allait sûrement me distancer alors que j'étais sur le point de le rattraper, et mes efforts n'auraient servis à rien.  
  
Je me hâtai à grimper les premières marches à la suite de Sakuraba, mais je me retrouvai sur les genoux alors que ma jambe droite cédait après trop d'efforts.  
  
Je dus faire du bruit, parce que Sakuraba se retourna pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait dépassé en début d'ascension.  
  
Je me sentais bête, à genoux sur la quatrième marche, réalisant qu'il se serait arrêté si je m'étais écroulé plus tôt.  
  
Après quelques secondes de silence où je restai à terre, Sakuraba rebroussa chemin et descendit les cinq marches qu'il avait d'avance sur moi.  
Le temps qu'il arrive à la marche juste au-dessus de celle où je me trouvais, je m'étais relevé. Il me sourit et tendit sa main, que j'attrapai avec reconnaissance pour monter la marche suivante.  
Ma jambe droite tremblait encore légèrement et je savais que je n'aurai d'autre choix que de repartir à une allure plus modérée.  
Je me retrouvai sur la même marche que lui à le regarder dans les yeux, aucun de nous vraiment capable de dire quelque chose.  
Ca ne me semblait pas vraiment grave, vu qu'apparemment il n'était plus fâché.  
  
\- Je suis... vraiment désolé. ...... pour le coup de poing.  
  
Je m'étais déjà excusé, mais je pensais que c'était la seule chose à lui dire pour qu'il comprenne que je n'étais plus fâché des paroles qu'il avait prononcées.  
  
\- ... ça m'a remis les idées en place.  
  
Il continuait de me sourire, mais n'élabora pas.  
Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il voulait parler.  
  
\- Vous allez bien ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Vos genoux, vous êtes tombé, ça va ?  
\- Juste ma jambe. Tu sais, ma blessure... Ce n'était pas facile de te rattraper.  
\- C'était peut-être le but.  
  
Je me tus.  
Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air fâché que je l'aie rattrapé.  
  
\- Vous redescendez ?  
  
Je restai interloqué une seconde.  
  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? On peut repartir.  
  
Il répondit par un sourire.  
  
\- A un rythme moins soutenu ?  
\- De préférence. Enfin, ça ne me gêne pas d'avoir deux trains de retard… peut-être que la prochaine fois que je te rattraperai, je me souviendrai de ce que je voulais te dire le cas échéant.  
\- Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ?  
\- Je n'ai pas passé la dernière heure à faire de l'hyper-ventilation pour rien, il me semble.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- ... je retrouverai mes mots d'ici le sommet, je pense. Allez, on repart.  
\- A un rythme moins soutenu tout de même. Si vous mourrez sur le chemin je risque de me faire accuser.  
\- Désopilant.  
  
Je montai la prochaine marche avant lui et nous continuâmes notre route plus ou moins côte à côté, avec une longueur d'avance sur le reste de l'équipe.  
  
Je n'avais pas pu poser la simple question "pourquoi moi ?". Pourquoi es-tu venu me le dire ?  
Ou plutôt : comment as-tu pu comprendre tout ce que j'espérais avec un coup de poing ?  
  
Je crois en lui. J'ai toujours cru en lui.  
Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en rendrait compte un jour.  
  
Je n'avais de toute façon pas assez de souffle pour discuter pendant la montée, que nous entretenions à un rythme soutenu, contrairement à ce qu'avait annoncé Sakuraba.  
Et puis penser occupe déjà tellement l'esprit…


	5. Cuisine française

  
\- Takami-san, j'ai faim.  
  
Le lycéen releva les yeux de son livre pour fixer son petit ami.  
Il avait pensé un moment pouvoir être tranquille, ce qui consistait à cet instant précis à lire les derniers chapitres de ce roman qui le passionnait alors que la main gauche de Sakuraba jouait sur sa nuque, celui-ci n'étant occupé à rien d'autre qu'à paresser devant la télé.  
Mais non.  
  
\- Vraiment faim ?  
  
Ca valait la peine d'essayer, après tout.  
  
\- Oui.  
  
Tant pis.  
Takami referma son livre en retenant un soupir /il n'avait pas lieu de se désespérer pour si peu/ et se leva.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?  
\- De la cuisine française.  
\- ...  
\- ... vous n'aimez pas ?  
  
Takami retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer le temps de trouver la réponse qui n'attristerait pas Sakuraba.  
Il ne fallait pas mettre en avant l'impossibilité d'un tel repas car sinon le lycéen culpabiliserait d'avoir proposé quelque chose d'aussi bête.  
  
\- Si, si, c'est une bonne idée.  
  
En fait, mentir était pour sûr la meilleure solution.  
D'ailleurs Sakuraba répondit d'un grand sourire.  
  
\- Chouette !  
  
Takami choisit de ne pas continuer la conversation, curieux de savoir /comment/ Sakuraba avait l'intention de les faire manger français dans son petit appartement au frigo vide à 23 heures passées.  
  
Les deux lycéens se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes, attendant chacun que l'autre prenne la parole.  
Au final, Takami craqua.  
Le petit air niais et dépendant de Sakuraba le faisait craquer à /chaque/ fois, de toute façon.  
  
\- Et comment on va faire ?  
\- Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé...  
  
Oh, ça, Takami s'en doutait bien.  
Il sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de son petit ami.  
Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il l'aimait tant alors qu'il se surprenait à le critiquer tant en son for intérieur.  
Mais Takami devait l'avouer, les défauts de Sakuraba était certainement ce qu'il aimait le plus chez le jeune homme. Pouvoir le rassurer, l'aider, le contredire faisait partie intégrante du plaisir d'être son petit ami (avec la possibilité de pouvoir faire ce dont rêve 200 000 filles toutes les nuits).  
  
\- Mais j'ai du pain français à la maison !  
  
Effectivement, Takami s'était surpris à la vue d'une baguette en rentrant chez Sakuraba.  
Ca suffisait peut-être pour donner l'effet "cuisine française", si on n'y regardait pas à deux fois.  
  
\- Je pourrais regarder sur internet s'il y a des plats français que je pourrais faire à partir de ce que j'ai chez moi !!  
  
L'emportement de Sakuraba faisait plaisir à voir, même si un peu perturbant.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as chez toi ?  
  
Sakuraba éteint la télé et se leva du lit où il était vautré jusqu'à présent et couru jusqu'à la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo et tous les placards environnants.  
  
\- Des oeufs, du riz, du tofu, des cup ramens, du curry, des yaourts à l'aloe-verra, une tablette de chocolat et deux canettes de coca !  
  
... l'idéal pour un repas français, pour sûr.  
  
\- Je vais chercher sur internet !  
  
Sakuraba attrapa le portable qui traînait à côté de son sac de classe par terre et se réinstalla sur le lit suivi des yeux par Takami.  
C'était beau de voir autant d'espoir et d'enthousiasme.  
Takami s'assit sur le lit à côté du jeune homme et se contenta de le regarder pendant que celui-ci effectuait ses recherches.  
Sakuraba était vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux repoussants n'importe comment. Il avait repris ses airs d'autrefois depuis qu'il s'était définitivement rasé le bouc.  
Takami ne savait pas s'il préférait Sakuraba comme ça. Il avait fini par se rendre compte que le physique du jeune homme n'avait que peu d'importance à ses yeux -si ce n'est en ce qui concernait sa taille.  
Sakuraba avait repris son air juvénile et heureux de toujours, mais en laissant de côté l'aspect "je suis le plus malheureux du monde" qu'il pouvait arborrer par moments.  
Il restait un jeune homme grand, séduisant, souriant, et tout à fait dans les goûts de Takami.  
  
\- J'ai trouvé ! On va faire des "uarakokku" !  
\- Des quoi ?  
\- Y a écrit que ça se prononce comme ça, ce sont des oeufs bouillis mais pas trop, apparemment.  
  
Sakuraba tourna l'écran vers son petit ami pour que celui-ci puisse apprécier la bizarrerie de l'orthographe française. Les mots "oeufs à la coque" s'affichaient à côté de la prononciation nippone, et Takami se demanda si un mot de cinq lettres pouvait réellement se prononcer avec une seule syllabe.  
  
\- Ca n'a pas l'air bien dur.  
\- Non, et puis regardez, on peut les manger avec du pain français !  
\- Il semblerait que tu aies bel et bien tous les ingrédients pour un repas français.  
\- ... je pensais la cuisine française plus compliquée que ça.  
\- Pour dire vrai, moi aussi...  
  
Sakuraba laissa la page internet ouverte sur l'ordinateur qu'il déposa sur le lit alors qu'il s'affairait à la cuisine. De loin, Takami lui dictait quoi faire et quand le minuteur indiqua la fin des trois minutes fatidiques nécessaires à la préparation des "oeufs à la coque", Sakuraba ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire stupide à son petit ami.  
Takami répondit d'un léger sourire.  
Il y a encore peu de temps, Sakuraba aurait juste dit "je suis sûr d'avoir tout loupé", plutôt que de sourire.  
Et quelque part, Takami se savait être la source de ce changement.  
  
Sakuraba mit la table avec difficulté, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quels récipients il pouvait placer les oeufs.  
Au final, les deux lycéens passèrent à table sans vraiment savoir comment ils allaient manger, mais une fois que Takami eut réussi à ouvrir son premier oeuf, Sakuraba trempa un bout de pain dedans pour goûter.  
  
\- C'est bizarre.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ?  
\- Si mais... enfin, c'est bizarre de manger des oeufs... comme ça.  
\- ... je trouve aussi.  
  
Les deux garçons continuèrent leur repas tranquillement, Sakuraba pointant son bout de pain recouvert de jaune d'oeuf vers la bouche de Takami une fois sur deux.  
Pour sûr le concept l'amusait follement.  
Takami, quant à lui, appréciait moins d'être nourri de la main de son petit ami. Ce n'était juste pas son style, et bien que flatté quand Sakuraba prenait la peine de faire la cuisine pour lui, il appréciait moins qu'on lui fourre directement la nourriture dans la bouche.  
En fait, en y réfléchissant, Takami réalisa que c'était sûrement le genre de Sakuraba d'aimer qu'on lui présente de la nourriture de cette façon.  
Il le ferait sûrement un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.  
  
Les assiettes se vidèrent rapidement, laissant des coquilles vides et des miettes de pain éparpillées.  
  
\- C'était bon, quand même.  
\- Hmmm.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir mangé un vrai repas.  
\- ... hmm.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ... je vais faire du riz.  
  
Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Takami en voyant Sakuraba s'affairer auprès du rice-cooker.  
Néanmoins, avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu verser le riz dans le récipient de la machine, Takami s'approcha de lui et l'encercla dans ses bras.  
  
\- Takami-san ?  
\- Tu sais, Sakuraba, je crois que les repas à la française ne sont pas censés finir sur du riz.  
\- ... je sais, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il... manque quelque chose.  
\- Le romantisme.  
\- ... hein ?  
\- Le romantisme. Un dîner français, c'est un dîner entre amoureux.  
\- Mais on... on est amoureux.  
  
Sakuraba avait fini sa phrase d'une petite voix, comme si un léger doute lui traversait l'esprit à ce propos.  
  
\- Justement.  
\- ... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.  
  
Takami retourna Sakuraba dans ses bras pour faire face au jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un court instant.  
  
\- Aaaah, ça.  
\- Oui, ça.  
\- Le romantisme, quoi.  
\- Hmm, le romantisme.  
\- A la française.  
\- A la française.  
  
Sakuraba rougit légèrement et éclata de rire.  
  
\- Donc pas de riz ?  
\- Je préfèrerai autre chose.  
  
Le sourire de Sakuraba s'aggrandit et ses bras glissèrent autour du cou de son petit ami.  
  
\- Oh ?  
\- Hmm.  
  
Les deux lycéens échangèrent un baiser long et doux et Sakuraba oublia son rice-cooker.  
  
\- ... hmm, comment dit-on encore en français ? _"Je t'aime"_ ?  
\- Hmm, je crois que c'est ça.  
  
Fier de sa déclaration, Sakuraba embrassa à nouveau Takami et entraîna son petit ami dans la chambre. Les deux lycéens se rassirent sur le lit, une des mains de Sakuraba venant jouer sur le bras de Takami.  
De son autre main, le jeune homme ralluma la télévision éteinte plus tôt, et Takami assuma qu'il avait l'autorisation de reprendre sa lecture.  
De toute façon tant qu'il était proche de Sakuraba, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.  
  
La main de Sakuraba glissa de son bras vers son cou, atteignant des fois sa joue ou passant sous le t-shirt, très légèrement. Mais le garçon fixait la télévision, et Takami ne préféra pas interpréter les gestes du jeune homme comme plus que ce qu'ils étaient.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, la voix de Sakuraba se fit entendre.  
  
\- Takami-san, j'ai envie de faire l'amour.  
  
Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le lycéen releva les yeux de son livre pour fixer son petit ami.  
Il avait pensé à nouveau pouvoir tranquillement lire son roman avec Sakuraba à ses côtés.  
Mais non.  
  
Néanmoins, il rechigna moins à lâcher son livre cette fois-ci.


	6. A cause de moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le premier drabble que j'ai posté sur Eyeshield. Fluff 100%.

  
\- Takami-san !!!!  
  
Takami releva ses yeux et vit arriver Sakuraba. Le garçon avait le souffle court et il mit quelques secondes à retrouver une respiration normale quand il arriva au niveau de son sempai.  
  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je... pardon !!!!  
  
Takami releva les sourcils d'un air confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sakuraba pouvait bien s'excuser.  
Note, ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme lui faisait le coup.  
Le lycéen s'inquiétait pour un rien, et autant il avait eu tendance à tout garder pour lui pendant des années, autant maintenant il avait pris la tendance certaine à s'excuser de sa médiocrité dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
"Ah, désolé, Takami-san, je m'y prends pas bien, hein ?"  
"Excusez-moi, c'était vraiment une passe facile, je suis nul..."  
"Pardon, je voulais vous faire plaisir, mais en fait ça vous plaît pas, hein ? Je suis vraiment désolé..."  
Takami avait réfléchi l'une ou l'autre fois à ce qui pouvait causer ce comportement.  
Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que même si Sakuraba était totalement sincère (et se pensait nul), il ne faisait ça que pour que Takami le contredise et le rassure.  
  
\- Pardon pour quoi ?  
\- Je... j'ai vu le panneau des résultats des troisième année...  
  
Takami remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, essayant de savoir comment Sakuraba allait pouvoir culpabiliser sur quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas.  
Passe encore qu'il vienne s'excuser parce qu'il avait une mauvaise note alors que Takami l'avait aidé, mais qu'il trouve à se détester dans les résultats des troisième année...  
  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce panneau ?  
\- Ben... vous l'avez pas encore vu ?  
\- Si, si, ce matin.  
\- ...... et vous m'en voulez pas ?  
\- T'en vouloir pourquoi ?  
\- ... vous étiez huitième.  
\- Sur 673, je trouve que c'est pas si mal.  
\- Mais vous étiez deuxième aux derniers partiels !!!  
\- J'ai fait un hors-sujet dans ma rédaction d'anglais, c'est tout... ce n'est pas dramatique.  
\- Mais mais mais...  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses que c'est ta faute.  
  
  
La moue de Sakuraba s'accentua légèrement et ce dernier attrapa le bras de Takami pour l'emmener dix mètres plus loin, dans une petite alcôve que faisait le couloir qui longeait la cour intérieure de leur établissement.  
  
\- C'est que vous perdez trop de temps à vous occuper de moi alors que vous pourriez réviser !!  
\- ...  
\- C'est votre dernière année de lycée, vos résultats sont importants !!!  
  
Takami poussa un léger soupir, ses lèvres s'incurvant légèrement.  
  
\- Sakuraba, je vais continuer la fac à Ôjô. Avec mes notes même si je n'allais plus en cours pendant les trois mois qui restent je pourrais passer à la fac.  
\- ... mais quand même.  
\- Et même si je suis un peu retombé dans le classement, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ferais mieux de te soucier de tes propres notes, non ? Tu avais à peine la moyenne aux derniers partiels, non ?  
\- ... vous avez regardé ?  
\- Bien sûr que j'ai regardé.  
\- ......... enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui importe. Pardon. Je m'excuse.  
  
Takami savait bien comment ça finirait et il se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'avait pas tout de suite eu recours à la solution habituelle pour calmer Sakuraba.  
Il tendit son bras droit, posant sa main sur les cheveux du lycéen, l'attirant doucement à lui.  
Sakuraba se laissa faire et resta la tête baissée à quelques centimètres de son aîné.  
  
\- Sakuraba, je ne t'en veux pas. Déjà je pense que ce n'est pas ta faute, mais même si mes notes avaient baissé parce que je m'occupe trop de toi, ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Mais...  
\- Chut... Ca ne me dérange pas parce que c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire, tu comprends ?  
\- Takami-san...  
\- Sakuraba, j'aime passer du temps avec toi.  
\- ... même quand je vous embête ?  
\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? Tu ne m'embêtes pas.  
  
Dans un mouvement lent et que Takami ne vit pas venir, la tête de Sakuraba vint se poser sur son épaule.  
  
\- ... Takami-san...  
  
Takami déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Sakuraba, la main qu'il avait dans ses cheveux descendant dans la nuque du garçon.  
Il n'aimait pas le dire dans l'enceinte de l'école alors que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer dans le couloir, ou que quelqu'un dans la cour intérieure pouvait probablement l'entendre, mais c'était son dernier recours.  
  
\- Sakuraba, je t'aime.  
  
Le lycéen releva doucement la tête, le regardant d'une expression incrédule alors que ça devait être la 230 000ème fois qu'il entendait cet aveu.  
  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Hmm.  
\- Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs je veux bien perdre encore quelques places dans le classement si c'est pour passer plus de temps avec toi.  
  
Le visage de Sakuraba s'illumina d'un grand sourire et le garçon embrassa rapidement le menton de son petit ami.  
  
\- Alors vous venez chez moi ce soir ?  
\- ... encore ?  
  
Le sourire de Sakuraba disparut tout à coup.  
  
\- Je viens. Je viens.  
  
Le sourire revint et Takami eut l'étrange impression que le lycéen se moquait légèrement de lui.  
Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait.


End file.
